Dead Fantasy III
Dead Fantasy III is the third episode of the ''Dead Fantasy'' series, created by Monty Oum. It was released in July 2009, and features the duel between Hitomi and Tifa Lockhart; directly following the end of Dead Fantasy II. s the first episode in the series to feature a one-on-one match, and the first to show physical repercussions from battle, such as wounds and ripped clothing. __TOC__ Story Having been transported via a lunar protal by Rinoa Heartilly at the end of Dead Fantasy II, Hitomi wakes up in the ruins of an old Monastery, located atop of a skyscraper in the middle of a snow-covered city. She turns around to see Tifa coming to and walk towards her, fitting her gloves. Hitomi fits her gloves and the two run towards each other. They exchange a few blows and punch each other in the face. At that moment, Tifa's Fire Materia activates in her arm, explodes in Hitomi's face, and sets the building on fire. After several blows are exchanged with no combatant outdoing the other, Tifa slams Hitomi with a combination of Poison and Darkness, forcing her back and hindering her sight. Realizing she's in trouble, Hitomi gains her bearings and changes technique; swapping her offensive Karate fighting style for the defensive Wing Chun style. As Tifa attacks again, Hitomi counters her blows, and surprisingly, is able to expel a piece of Materia from her body, stealing it for herself. Hitomi uses Quake, sending a shockwave throughout the ruins. Tifa leaps over the shockwave and fights back with more Materia usage. Hitomi dodges and blocks every, knocking and stealing another piece of Materia out of Tifa. With every hit, Hitomi is able to knock more and more Materia from Tifa. Tifa is able to get away from the onslaught, but wounded and in shock, Tifa looks around in a panic at the Materia that was expelled from her, unintentionally turning her back on Hitomi. Using a Materia to recover her sight, Hitomi quickly uses one powerful back-attack to Tifa's spine (a punch to knock out the rest of Tifa's Materia, and an elbow to her spine), and sends her flying out of the church into the snow outside. Tifa survives the attack, but is wounded and bleeding heavily. Meanwhile, at the headquarters for the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Helena Douglas enters a lab with many giant vials with Kasumi Alpha clones inside. Althouh she hesitates upon seeing a warning that they can only survive outside for 14 hours, she activates a whole army of Kasumi Alpha clones. Category:Episodes Video Gallery Promotional Images DFIII.jpg Screenshots File:DF Helena.jpg Battle ends.png Before the activation.png Blind Hitomi.png Blood.png DF Helena.jpg DFIII(beginning).png Dead Fantasy Hitomi.jpg Dead Fantasy Tifa 2.jpg Helena's intro.png Hitomi vs Tifa.png Inside DOATEC.jpg KasumiXDF1.jpg Monastry1.jpg Monastry2.jpg Monastry3.jpg Trivia *In the movie a track from Devil May Cry 3 - ''Devils Never Cry'' - is used as background music. *Though initially it was indicated that Dead Fantasy III ''was to be the one-to-one battle between Rikku and Ayane, the movie was instead became the battle between Tifa and Hitomi. This decision came around after a poll Monty Oum presented on his DeviantArt page over which fight the people wanted to see first. **If this was the case, every episode would have used some "Element" of the next battle in its final scene. Dead Fantasy I had Tifa's apperance, Dead Fantasy II would have had the scene in which Rikku and Ayane fall into the cave, Dead Fantasy III had Helena activate the Kasumi Alpha clones, and Dead Fantasy IV's were Cloud's flashbacks of Tifa. Dead Fantasy V's "Element" could be the ending of Cloud and Yuna reaching the city, or Kasumi being rescued. *During the title card, Tifa is seen standing in front of flames, body slightly shadowed. This is reference to another ''Final Fantasy VII character, Sephiroth and the famous Nibelheim burning scene. Category:Episodes